Regular Movie
by TheHappySpaceman
Summary: If there was a movie based on J.G. Quintel's Regular Show, this would be it. When Benson suffers a terrible accident, his cousin Bradley takes over. But meanwhile, Mordecai  who still wants Margret  and Rigby get captured by evil alien pirates! What next?
1. Intro and Scene One

**Regular Movie**

**A Fanfic by TheHappySpaceman**

**Intro**

(Shows a starry sky in outer space. Zooms past Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Jupiter and Mars. While that happens, a British narrator is talking.)

NARRATOR: There are many, many stars in our galaxy, and many planets as well. However, who would have thought that on this small blue world, (zooms in on Earth) two heroes would live, not knowing of the destiny that awaits- um, what's going on? (Continues zooming in on Earth.) Okay, that's enough now. No- I- wait! AAAAAAAAA! (Earth bursts through the camera and the title "Regular Movie" appears in flashing lights. Heavy metal music plays in the background.)

**Scene One**

(Mordecai and Rigby are watching TV.)

TV: And now, the top ten hottest cartoon girls of all time are…

MORDECAI: Quiet! I want to hear this!

RIGBY: I've said not a word!

TV: Ten: _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_'s Jessica Rabbit! Nine: _Spy vs. Spy_'s Lady in Grey! Eight: _Fire and Ice_'s Princess Tigra! Seven: _Sonic the Hedgehog_'s Blaze the Cat! Six: _Space Jam_'s Lola Bunny! Five: _The New Batman Adventures_' Catwoman! Four: _Sonic the Hedgehog_'s Rouge the Bat! Three: TheHappySpaceman01's _Sonic_ OC X3-55! Two…

MORDECAI: Come on, come on…

TV: …_Regular Show_'s Margaret!

MORDECAI: Dang it! (Turns off TV.) Every year, they do that contest, and every year, she doesn't make first place! Oh well, she didn't do bad. At least now I HAVE A DATE WITH THE SECOND HOTTEST CARTOON GIRL OF ALL TIME! WOO!

RIGBY: You have a date with Margaret?

MORDECAI: Yep! I'm taking her to the opening night of _Star Wars: A New Hope_ in 3-D!

RIGBY: Yay-uh! Good for you, man! You're finally going on a date with Margaret!

MORDECAI: I just need to ask her out and…

RIGBY: Wait, wait, wait. You haven't asked her out yet?

MORDECAI: No, but I plan to, today at the coffee shop!

RIGBY: If you haven't asked her out yet, how do you know she'll say yes?

MORDECAI: Doesn't matter. As I was saying, all I have to do is ask her out and make sure Mr. Benson doesn't schedule anything on the same day and…

BENSON: Did you say my name? (Mordecai and Rigby turn around.)

RIGBY: Oh, hi, Mr. Benson! I was just talking to Mordecai…

BENSON: Which is specifically why I have a job for you.

MORDECAI: Dang it.

RIGBY: You really shouldn't have said that you didn't want Benson to schedule anything.

BENSON: I'm having a pool party and…

MORDECAI AND RIGBY: A POOL PARTY? YAY-UH! (Both leave and come back with surfboards and wearing swimsuits.)

BENSON: No, no, no! Not that kind of pool party!

MORDECAI AND RIGBY: Oh.

BENSON: This is going to be a fancy pool party.

MORDECAI: Who's invited?

BENSON: Me, my cousin Bradley, the High-Five Ghost, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, everybody!

RIGBY: Sounds good to me!

BENSON: Everybody except for you.

MORDECAI AND RIGBY: What?

BENSON: Now you two get to work in cleaning this place up!

MORDECAI: But…

RIGBY: No, Mordecai, we will. We'll do all the work you want us to.

BENSON: That's better.

(Mordecai and Rigby sneak over to the water fountain.)

MORDECAI: I take it you have a plan?

RIGBY: Oh, you have no idea.

(Both snicker. Five minutes later…)

MORDECAI: Oh, Mr. Benson!

BENSON: What?

MORDECAI: Why are we doing all this work for you if we aren't even invited to the party?

BENSON: Because I'm your boss and you work for me and get paid by me. That's that.

MORDECAI: I guess you're right. But I still don't see why we can't come.

BENSON: You want to know why? Because I know that if you do, you'll do something, and something will go horribly wrong, and when that happens, I get very angry! Now mop the floor. I'm going to get a drink of water. (Walks over to water fountain.)

RIGBY: (runs up to Benson) No, wait, Mr. Benson!

(Benson presses the button and a bunch of fire comes out and singes his face.)

RIGBY: Yikes.

BENSON: See what I mean? (Passes out.)


	2. Scene Two

**Regular Movie**

**A Fanfic by TheHappySpaceman**

**Scene Two**

(At the hospital.)

RIGBY: I can't believe it. You murdered Benson.

MORDECAI: Okay, first of all, he isn't dead, and secondly, you came up with the plan _and_ put the flamethrower into the water fountain.

RIGBY: So? It's still your fault, somehow or another…

(Mordecai starts to dramatically cross his arms like in "Meat Your Maker.")

RIGBY: No! Stop!

MORDECAI: It's too late. They're already moving into position.

RIGBY: No! NOOOOO!

(Nurse comes in.)

NURSE: Is there a Mordecai and Rigby here?

RIGBY: Um. Yeah! That's us! (Mordecai stops crossing his arms.)

NURSE: Benson would like to speak with you.

RIGBY: Phew! Thank god he's still alive!

NURSE: Please note that we gave him a mild sedative, which will begin taking effect in about two minutes.

MORDECAI: Okay. (Mordecai and Rigby enter the hospital room. Benson's head is almost entirely covered with bandages.) Wow, Benson, you were really hurt badly.

BENSON: Well, duh, idiots. You sent a bunch of fire at my head!

RIGBY: It was his idea!

MORDECAI: No it wasn't! (Starts crossing his arms again.)

RIGBY: Ohmigod I take it back it was all me!

MORDECAI: That's better.

BENSON: You're both idiots.

MORDECAI: So… does this mean that we're cancelling the pool party?

BENSON: Heck no! I may have lost half of my gumballs, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to have the party!

RIGBY: But you can't yell at us to do work anymore! Who are you going to get to do that?

BENSON: Remember when I told you about my cousin Bradley? Well, I invited him over to make sure you guys do what you're told.

MORDECAI: What's Bradley like?

BENSON: Oh, he's fun. You'll like him about as much as you like me.

RIGBY: Uh-oh. That can't be good.

BENSON: What, you don't like me?

MORDECAI AND RIGBY: (whistle nervously while quickly leaving.)

BENSON: Hmm. I wonder when those sedatives will be kicking in. (Passes out from the sedatives finally taking effect.)

**Later…**

(Mordecai and Rigby are being overworked by Bradley, who is forcing them to clean the pool.)

BRADLEY: Keep it up, guys! Work harder!

RIGBY: Ow! Ow! I can't take it anymore!

MORDECAI: I admit this hurts, but not as much for me. If I were you, I'd concentrate on a goal.

RIGBY: My goal is to destroy that maniac Bradley!

MORDECAI: Okay, that's _not_ a good goal.

RIGBY: WELL I'M NOT CHANGING IT!

MORDECAI: You know what I sometimes do? Sometimes I take a picture of the one I love, look at it for five seconds, then picture the image in my mind and say I'm doing it for her, and somehow it works.

RIGBY: Well, I don't love anybody, so…

MORDECAI: Ha-ha. (Pulls out a picture of Margaret.) Ah, my dear Margaret, I am doing it for you. No matter how long I have to be working here…

BRADLEY: What's all this?

MORDECAI: (hides picture nervously) Oh hi, Mr. Bradley! I'm, uh, doing nothing!

BRADLEY: Good! Then you won't mind if I look at this? (Uses a rake to grab away the photo of Margaret.) Ah, a photo. And who would this be?

MORDECAI: Give it back!

RIGBY: That's Margaret, Mordecai's girlfriend.

BRADLEY: Ah, Mordecai… how old are you?

MORDECAI: Twenty-three.

BRADLEY: So you're doing the natural process of most 23-year-old blue jays: mating.

MORDECAI: Hey! I don't want to mate with Margaret! I just… love her, that's all!

BRADLEY: Hmm. (Starts thinking.) Where does Margaret work?

MORDECAI: The coffee shop. Why?

BRADLEY: Mordecai, are you planning on asking Margaret out on a date?

MORDECAI: Yes, to the opening night of the _Star Wars_ 3-D re-release. Why?

BRADLEY: Okay, tell you what. Tomorrow, you ask Margaret out to that movie, and you don't have to do any more work for any of the remaining days until the pool party.

MORDECAI: But what if she says no?

BRADLEY: It doesn't matter what she says as long as you try.

MORDECAI: Hmm… Deal. (Shakes hands with Bradley.)

RIGBY: Hey! What about me?

BRADLEY: Oh, don't worry, Rigby. You'll be doing all the work. Benson gave me quite a file on you.

RIGBY: Oops.

BRADLEY: Now, in the meantime, both of you get back to work, because we need to have this place looking spot-free when Benson gets back.

(Mordecai and Rigby get back to cleaning the pool.)


End file.
